Jinjur
The Marvelous Land of Oz (1904) Jinjur is a Munchkin girl and female General who once led an Army of Revolt and briefly ruled the Emerald City of Oz. She is introduced in L. Frank Baum's second Oz book ttitled The Marvelous Land of Oz, published in 1904. Baums' Description The Marvelous Land of Oz (1904) General Jinjur is a pretty girl who is a naturally power hungry feminist, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. She is of average height despite being a native Munchkin and for the most part her personality is a very tough one. She never gives up without a good fight and is a good, reliable, and honest General. She can get overly excited and a little rash at times. History of Jinjur Jinjur was unhappy because men had ruled the Emerald City for too long. She secretly organized an army made up entirely of girls, and successfully conquered the city, stealing its fabulous wealth and enslaving all the men and boys. Jinjur was made a queen, but knowing that the Scarecrow had escaped and joined forces with his old friend the Tin Woodman, she summoned an old witch named Mombi to help her maintain the kingdom. Mombi was eventually captured by Glinda, the Good Witch of South and was forced to reveal the identity of Princess Ozma, the true ruler of Oz. The Emerald City was liberated and Jinjur was captured, but on a promise of good behavior, she was sent home to her mother, like all the girls of her army. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) After this she settled down on a farm, obeying her promise to Ozma to behave. She married and lives on a farm in the Munchkin Country with her husband and nine cows. Although it is obvious that she "wears the pants" in the marriage. (Ozma of Oz). She later attempted to help the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman break a terrible enchantment, and permitted them to stay at her farm. (The Tin Woodman of Oz) Appearances * The Marvelous Land of Oz (first appearance) * Ozma of Oz * Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz (mentioned only) * The Patchwork Girl of Oz (mentioned only) * The Tin Woodman of Oz * The Magic of Oz (mentioned only) * The Wonder City of Oz Background Writer L. Frank Baum intended the women's revolt to be a fun parody of the suffragettes, a movement with which he was a big supporter of himself. His mother-in-law was an active campaigner of the Suffrage Movement. Jinjur is the subject of the Oz short story "Four Views of General Jinjur" and "Jinjur's Journal" (from Oziana 2005). Gallery I211b-1~2.jpg|Jinjur repaints Scarecrow. IMG_20141206_111245-1.jpg|Jinjur and her girls raid the Emerald City! jinjur1.JPG|Caroline Berner as Jinjur in The Wonderful Land of Oz (1969) jin81.jpg|Julee Cruise in the 1981 The Marvelous Land of Oz play polozjin.jpg|Jinjur in W krainie czarnoksiężnika Oza (1983-89) b06.jpg|Jinjur in Priklyucheniya v Izumrudnom Gorode (2000) Jb1ifetjgCDNxD.jpg|Jinjur in Ozu no Mahōtsukai (1986) IMG 20140429 082915.jpg|Jinjur in the Marvel Comic Oz series by Skottie Young IMG 20140625 041255.jpg|Jinjur in Return to Oz IMG 20140827 222627.jpg|Sweet Jinjur IMG 20140831 155305.jpg|Jinjur by John R. Neill SaveSave Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Munchkins Category:Antagonists Category:Rulers in Oz